Kimochi
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Leon va a visitar a D, solo que esta vez no se trata de ningun asunto policiaco. La verdadera razón nisiquiera Leon la sabe. Shounen ai Leon x D °°One Shot°°


_**Kimochi**_

"_¿Por que estoy aquí?"_ –Se preguntaba un tio alto y rubio_.- "No tengo por que estarlo. Después de todo aún no ha pasado nada extraño, ni ha habido otra muerte extraña."_ –Leon se encontraba de pie frente a la petshop. En realidad no sabía ni por que había ido manejando hasta ese lugar. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba de ninguna extraña muerte que tuviera que ver con esa tienda de animales. Pero sin saber porque entró a paso lento a la tienda. Se detuvo al ver como D le vendía un pequeño gato a una niña. La pequeña salió muy contenta abrazando a su nueva pequeña mascota.

"_Oh, mi querido detective." _–Luego luego se notó que D se puso contento con la llegada de Leon.- _"Hace tiempo que no lo veía. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Volverá a intentar arrestarme?"_ –Le dijo en tono juguetón, a lo que Leon solo se sonrojo.

"_Dígame, ese gato que le vendió a la niña hace un momento, ¿No será de nuevo un gato como el de la ultima vez? No quiero que se vuelva a meter en problemas"_ –Le dijo en un tono bastante serio mientras se sentaba en el pequeño pero fino sillón que siempre que iba se sentaba.

"_Por supuesto que no, ese gato es solo un siamés. Es totalmente inofensivo y fácil de cuidar. Por supuesto que todos mis animales son fáciles de cuidar mientras sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra." _–El Conde D hizo una pausa para suspirar con resignación y pesadez.- _"Solo que por alguna razón, es casi imposible para las personas no volver a cometer el mismo error. Bueno, yo en eso ya no puedo interferir."_ –Leon solo se le quedo mirando a D_.- "Oh, pero que grosero soy. No le he ofrecido un poco de té. Enseguida voy por el."_ –El Conde D se levanto de el sofá para ir por el té, que se encontraba a escasos metros de ahí. Leon solo lo seguía con la mirada sin pronunciar una palabra. Una vez que D se volvió a sentar comenzó a servir el té.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde esta esa cosa con alas de murciélago?"_ –Preguntó Leon un poco extrañado al no ver a Q-chan revoloteando por ahí como siempre.

"_Primero que nada querido detective, no es una cosa, su nombre es Q-chan." _–Le dijo D un poco enfadado.- _"Y en estor momentos esta durmiendo. No se porque, pero últimamente le ha dado por dormir mucho."_ –Leon solo asintió sin estar realmente interesado, se seguía preguntado el por que había ido a la tienda.- _"Y dígame querido detective, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Hace mucho que ya no lo veía." _

"_Bueno… yo…"_ –Leon no sabía que responder. Vamos, ni siquiera el sabía porque estaba en ese lugar.- _"No tengo ni la más mínima idea."_ –Al fin dijo un poco apenado. Mientras tanto el Conde D solo se limitó a sonreír.

"_Bueno, nadie hace las cosas porque si."_ –D se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el detective.- _"¿No lo cree?"_ –D acaricio uno de los brazo de Leon, quien se estremeció al contacto.

"_¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo D?"_ –Preguntó un poco nervioso Leon. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Mas de lo que él hubiese deseado.

"_¿Yo, nada, yo solo decía que uno no hace las cosas porque si."_ –Leon se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de D, esa extraña pero a la vez sensual combinación de colores. De ahí bajo un poco más para ver sus labios. Estaban pintados de color tinto. Tan delgados, sentía que no podía más. ¿Qué sentido tenía el negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía?

"_D, siento mucho lo que voy a hacer"_ –D no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Leon lo sujeto de un brazo para acercarlo más a él. Rápidamente tomo la barbilla del conde con su mano libre para acercarla más a el y le planto un beso, fue un beso suave y tierno. Al ver que D no ponía resistencia, Leon soltó el brazo de D para con sus brazos rodearle la cintura. Mientras tanto D enlazaba sus finos brazos al cuello de Leon. Después de un momento Leon comenzó a sentir la falta de aire, así que muy a su pesar rompió el beso para poder respirar un poco.

"_¿Ve, le dije que nadie hacía algo por nada" _–Le dijo D con una sonrisa. Leon no dijo nada, solo volvió a acercarse a D para volverlo a besar, solo que esta vez, sería de una forma más apasionada.

_**Fin.**_

Mi primer fic romántico de Petshop of Horrors. Este lo hice en clase de química. Pero creo que soy un desastre al intentar escribir romance. Siento que no me quedó bien. Pero bueh, en lo que a romance se refiere esto lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Además creo que todo sucedió tan rápido. No creo que Leon pueda aceptar tan fácilmente que ama a D, por lo que se puede decir que me quedo un poco irreal. Pero a fin de cuentas no me pagan por escribir, yo lo hago porque me gusta y seguro que mientras más escriba mas voy a mejorar.

Jâ Ne!

P.D: Dejen Reviews.


End file.
